Kageki no Kuni no Alice Chapter 006
Title- Date- ? Volume 02 Previous Chapter → 005.5 Next Chapter → 007 Synposis Narumi announces Alice Opera Troupe will be taking a field trip to Alice Academy and the girls will dress up as boys, much to Hikari’s co fusion. Narumi explains dressing up as males is the specialty of the Alice Revenue Company because it is directed by sparkling Alice users, and because cross-dressing is so popular, the school wants to reveal its true potential to the public. Narumi reveals there will be a make disguising contest, which gives Hikari a bad feeling. At Alice Academy, Tsubasa and Mikan are making preparations for the Special Ability Class’ event for the Alice Festival. Tsubasa tells Mikan and Natsume about the Alice Ooera Troupe coming to the Academy and about the contest. Natsume is dismayed they are coming duribg the festival and that Thoma is coming as well. He says all the Rei siblings do is fight and Thoma, who has been hiding in the music school, coming back will cause things to heat up. On top of a building, someone finds out about the field trip and vows to kill Thoma. Tsubasa asks Natsume if he will accept the job of being Ema’s bodyguard but Natsume replies he doesn’t care. Mikan contributes this to Natsume still holding a grudge against Ema, which agitates him. Ruka receives a phone call from Thoma, who tells him about the trip, and Ruka is happy but warns him to be careful. He assures Thoma That Natsume will protect him and he will always support him. Thoma thanks him for his encouragement. Hikari and a few girls are dressed in male clothes and other girls are enamored. Ema says the outfit suites her but his bodyguard doesn’t. Narumi announces he will give the winner of the contest any wish she desires, including switching sisters. Ema assures Hikari their sister bond wont be canceled and they will fine as long as they are together. His bodyguard disagrees Hikari will excel in the contest because of her lack of expectations. On the bus to Alice Academy, Shiki is tasked as the leader of the troupe and he talks about how male cross-dressing is a pillar of the Alice Revenue Company and how the Alice ability and beauty of the male disguised girls are sought after. Hikari compares this to Ema, who is a boy dressing as a girl and she is determined to protect her bond with him. Affer arriving at Alice Academy, Hikari is amazed how big the school is compared to a city and Narumi explains it is hosting the Alice Festival, and explains what events it has and a group of bands from different groups involved with the Alice Revenue Company are performing. Hikari is overwhelmed by her experiences with many Alices and hears some female academy students comment how the male cross-dressers are better than normal boys. Ema trips into Hikari’s arms and a boyvtakes a picture of them.narumi finds their poisture to be nice but the leader of Imouto Group disagrees because Ema only brought attention to Hikari. Tono comes to the Special Ability Class area and tells Tsubasa how popular his sister is, and shows him the picture. Tsubasa becomes alarmed and takes off. As Hikari runs, a boy looks at the picture and says she is the girl Thoma cries for. Referbacks Trivia New Characters * New Alices * Cultural References Unanswered Questions Memorable Moments Quotes Category:Chapter